


Bad Girl Shenanigans On Another Planet

by MTL17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Pining, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: What if Jemma wasn't stranded alone on that alien planet at the end of season 2/beginning of season 3?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

She could do this. She could totally do this. After everything she had been through over the last few days this should be easy. Hell, after what she had gone through in her life this should be easy. After all, this was just finally telling the girl she loved, or at least really, really liked, that she liked her. Loved her. No, it was maybe, probably, definitely true, but loved would be coming on too strong. Liked was fine, or better yet she could confess to a crush, because until the other girl actually knew about it, that's all it technically was. Just a crush she was too cowardly to act upon. But not anymore.

*

"Hey Jemma, can I talk to you for a second."

Turning to see her friend Jemma smiled, "Of course Skye."

"Erm, actually it's Daisy now." Daisy softly corrected, and then when Jemma gave her a look she added, "I've decided to embrace my heritage."

"The one your parents left you?" Jemma frowned, quickly adding, "I'm so sorry Skye, I mean Daisy, that just came out. I didn't mean it. It's just-"

"Weird, I know." Daisy admitted, "But... I just searched for them for so long, and now... I can't have a relationship with either of them, so this seemed the only way to keep them with me. Or at least my Dad."

Jemma nodded, "Because he saved you."

"Exactly." Daisy nodded, then after a beat added, "It's still weird, isn't it?"

"Hey, you don't need to justify everything to me." Jemma smiled softly, "I'm your friend. I'll always support you. No matter what."

"Yeah, about that..." Daisy began, before realising to her horror that she'd completely forgotten the speech she rehearsed, "Like I said, I wanna talk to you about something."

Jemma waited for a few seconds for her friend to continue, then when she didn't she gently pushed, "About what?"

"I, erm... I..." Daisy mumbled for about a minute.

"It's okay, Daisy. Can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Jemma asked softly.

Daisy did know, and that was why this was so hard. Jemma Simmons was the perfect best friend, the kind she had always wished for but until she joined SHIELD never had. Someone kind, loving, caring. Someone who was always there for her when she needed to talk, but gave her space when she needed it. Someone who knew everything about her. Or almost everything. Because there was one very significant thing Jemma didn't know, something Daisy had been keeping to herself and she didn't think she could keep it in any more, but once it was out there that would be it. There would be no going back, and one way or the other she would ultimately lose this perfect best friend.

Desperately hoping it would be worth it Daisy opened her mouth and tried her best to speak from the heart, "Jemma... I, I... WHAT THE-"

Before Daisy could even finish swearing in shock the large black rock they had been standing next to turned into a liquid form, broke free of the containment box SHIELD had been keeping it in and swallowed herself and Jemma. It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen/experienced and she had seen and experienced some bizarre things over the past few years. She hadn't even had the chance to use her powers or ran away before being covered in the unpleasant liquid. No, that was true for the latter, but possibly not the former, Daisy briefly cursing herself for not saving herself and Jemma when she had the chance.

Then all of a sudden the weird alien device spat them out, but not where they had just been, but in some kind of desert. Which didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was saving Jemma, Daisy desperately scrambling to try and catch her falling friend, only to once again fail her. Again there wasn't much she could of done, but Daisy couldn't help think she could of done something as they crashed down onto the sand. For better or for worse they ended up falling down a sand dune, which meant more falling, but at least the force of the descent was slowed down so while their ultimate landing was painful it was not fatal.

They both lay there for several long minutes gasping for breath, then Daisy cautiously opened her eyes to look up at the sky. It was a clear night so she saw stars, although they didn't look quite right to her. Particularly the part where there were TWO freaking moons! Sitting up with a fright Daisy looked around frantically, then back of the sky and to see she wasn't mistaken before looking at Jemma, who seemed even more terrified then she was. Wanting to be strong for her friend Daisy then did her best to calm herself, remembering everything May had taught her about controlling her breathing and taking at least five seconds to think before saying anything.

It didn't really help, Daisy exclaiming angrily to no one in particular, "Where the fuck are we?"

"I, I don't know." Jemma replied timidly as she looked around at their surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After a few minutes of understandably freaking out Jemma did her best to clear her head and think rationally. The mysterious alien rock had clearly been a portal, and the room it was in was under 24-hour surveillance so it was all but a guarantee that the others now knew what was happening and trying to do something about it. Which she was sure to tell Skye, or Daisy as she was now going by. Also the easiest way to be found was to stay in the same place, especially in this case. Which she also told... Daisy. Over and over again. So they waited. And waited, and waited, and waited, until even Jemma was feeling agitated.

Of course the other girl got there long before her, once again whining, "How long has it been?"

"Oh, about five minutes since you last asked!" Jemma snapped, before saying, "I'm sorry Skye, I mean Daisy, I'm just a little-"

"On edge? Yeah, I get that." Daisy said grimly.

"I was going to say frightened." Jemma admitted after a brief pause.

"Hey." Daisy said loudly, softening her voice as she moved closer to where Jemma was sitting, "Hey, I won't let anything happened to you. I promise."

"That's sweet." Jemma smiled softly, "But you can't make that promise."

"I can." Daisy vowed forcefully.

"Skye." Jemma said softly, "We have no idea where we are, except another planet. We have no idea what could be lurking behind every corner, or if there's anything we can eat or drink, or even if the air and gravity are sustainable for more than a few hours."

"I don't care." Daisy promised forcefully, taking Jemma's hand, "I, I... I don't know how, I admit that, but somehow I will keep you safe. I promise."

For a moment the two women stared at each other, then Jemma cleared her throat, prompting Skye to awkwardly let go of her hand, which threw Jemma off for a moment, but she quickly recovered, "Yes... well, I... erm, water. If we are going to survive we need to find water. The human body can survive without food for weeks, but only survive for a few days without water."

"I know." Daisy said, "But aren't you the one who said we had to remain in the same place so the others could find us. Like, half a dozen times."

"I did." Jemma admitted, "But at this rate all they'll find is our dead bodies."

"Good." Daisy said, jumping up and stretching before quickly adding, "I mean about the leaving thing, not... not, the other thing. I just mean I was getting a bit antsy, and-"

"It's okay Skye, I know what you mean." Jemma smiled as she got up, before closing her eyes and cursing, "Dammit, I meant, Daisy. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's okay, we're kind of in a traumatic situation here." Daisy smiled, before looking around, "So which way should we go?"

"Well..." Jemma started reluctantly, "We might stand a better chance if we split up-"

"No way Jose!" Daisy quickly exclaimed, "Like you said, we have no idea what's out there, and I'm the only one with powers, so I'm not leaving your side. Ever."

"Daisy, I-" Jemma began.

"No buts Jemma!" Daisy insisted, "Nothing you say will get me to leave."

"I think you're right." Jemma said very quickly, then adding a little slower, "I was going to say, we might stand a better chance if we split up, but as we have no idea what's out there I'd rather stay with you."

"Oh." Daisy murmured, feeling foolish, "So... which way should we go?"

"Oh, right." Jemma blushed, also feeling foolish, "I don't really know. The constellation is completely different here. Or at least it looks like it. So all we can do is pick a direction and hope for the best."

"Okay." Daisy nodded, and then wanting to make sure Jemma didn't take on the burden of making a possibly deadly mistake pointed in a random direction and offered, "How about that way?"

Jemma shrugged, "It's as good as any."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The next 24 hours were spent mostly walking. At first they tried to talk to each other to keep their spirits up, and Jemma used her phone to document the extraordinary things she could see, but as they continue to find nothing but miles of sand and rock Jemma suggested they conserve their energy. So they walked until they could walk no more sleeping in shifts and cuddling the other for warmth, and comfort. That cuddling was a bit torturous for Daisy, but definitely something that they both needed. Besides, Jemma initiated it without words, so she couldn't turn it down. Thankfully their phones made it easy to know when to sleep, and for how long, and it wasn't particularly hot because there was no sun, although that going wasn't helping them keep their spirits up.

Shortly after their rest they started talking again, Jemma pointing out that it was becoming increasingly unlikely they would find water and as deliriousness was threatening to kick in it became more important to hang onto at least some resemblance of sanity. So they talked, at first about trivial things, but as the hours ticked by they ended up sharing more than ever with each other. Under much different circumstances It would have been quite nice. But it wasn't, and that was obviously getting to them both, especially as they could see how dehydration was affecting each other, making them look pale and weak. Which was breaking Daisy's heart.

Suddenly Jemma fell to her knees and Daisy cried out, "Jemma!"

"I'm fine." Jemma lied automatically, and then when Daisy gave her a look she sighed, "Okay, I'm not fine. But I can keep going. I swear."

Daisy bit her lip, "Do, do you maybe want to rest for a while?"

"We've rested enough." Jemma said solemnly, before unnecessarily reminding her friend, "This is it. Either we find water today, or..."

"I know." Daisy admitted sadly, "But you could rest for a little while as I scout ahead, or... I... I, I could carry you?"

"No, let's just keep going." Jemma tried to stand up, only to nearly topple over, "Whoa."

Luckily Daisy was there to stop her from falling over, Jemma leaning against her as the Inhuman insisted, "At least lean on me."

"Fine." Jemma sighed in annoyance.

They then awkwardly walked up the next big sand dune, which had to be like the millionth, and like the biggest one. Or maybe it just felt that way because they were going so slow. It was then that Daisy realised this really was it. They might not even make it over the next sand dune. Or at least Jemma wouldn't. Hell, the only reason Daisy wasn't in a similar state was that she spent the better half of two years in intensive training so she could be an Agent of SHIELD, and her endurance would only keep her going for so long. So the question was now did she want to make a death bed confession, or take her feelings about Jemma to the grave?

Against her better judgement Daisy began, "Jemma, I need to tell you something."

"Shhhh, save your strength." Jemma croaked weakly.

"It's kind of important." Daisy insisted, "It's kind of a death bed confessions thing."

There was a pause and then Jemma croaked, "Okay, go ahead."

Part of Daisy had been hoping that Jemma would reassure her things weren't that bad yet, even if it was a lie, and while it was sobering to have her fears confirmed just how bad the situation was ironically Daisy found herself most afraid of rejection as she softly gulped and started to admit, "Well, I just... I didn't want to die without telling you-"

"Water!" Jemma croaked.

"What?" Daisy frowned.

"WATER!" Jemma exclaimed, trying to jerk forward and almost falling on her face again.

Daisy thankfully stop that from happening, again, and then she focused on what was ahead of them, and yes, at the bottom of the latest valley there was a large pond, or perhaps small lake, of what looked like water. If Jemma hadn't spotted it first Daisy would have sworn it was a mirage or something. As Jemma had spotted it Daisy through her friend over her shoulder, ignored the gently flailing scientist's protests and used what little strength she had left to run to that water as fast as she could. She then gently dropped Jemma down in front of it before kneeling down beside her and diving her head down towards the water.

"Wait!" Jemma cried out, before quickly explaining, "It could be contaminated."

"If it is we're dead anyway." Daisy whined.

"No, I am." Jemma corrected weakly, "You've got the strength to keep going, so I should be the one to test it. And, and if it kills me, promise me that you keep going? That you'll find a way to survive? That you won't waste time and energy trying to bury me and you'll just go?"

There was a brief pause as Daisy just glared at her friend, before defiantly taking a handful of the liquid in front of her and drinking it. Jemma clearly tried to croak no, but lost her voice, and then the two Agents of SHIELD waited for a few long seconds to see if anything would happen. Then Daisy started eagerly scooping up the water and drinking it, because yes, it did taste like water, and caused no initially noticeable side effects. Because of this Jemma cautiously joined her and the next thing Daisy was really aware of was both of them in the water, splashing each other and laughing like little girls. Then a look of horror suddenly crossed Jemma's face, and before Daisy could ask her what was wrong she was pulled under.

"JEMMA! NO!" Daisy exclaimed, before diving underneath the water and desperately trying to save her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Daisy had never been more grateful for being trained by Melinda May. Well, Grant Ward too, and she hated to feel grateful towards him right now, but she did, because they had both advised her to have a weapon on her at all times. Agent May might not need a knife, but even she would have probably been grateful for one if she was in this situation right now. That situation? Underwater staring at a alien monster with a tentacle wrapped around the neck of the person she loved. It was a sight which caused her to freeze for a few long seconds, before Daisy sprang into action and stabbed the creature right in it's stupid tentacle.

There was a piercing sound which might have been a scream of pain, which luckily came from the creature, and then it let go of Jemma, allowing Daisy to grab her and started heading towards the surface. She was dully aware of tentacles following them, but despite how tired they were their survival instincts kicked in, just about allowing them to get to the surface. Once there they were attacked, but with a combination of the knife and Daisy's powers they were able to fight off the creature and get to shore. They then fell into each other's arms and just held each other for a bit while they cried, both at nearly losing each other and their own lives, and just from this place.

Then Jemma softly whimpered into Daisy's ear, "What were you going to say?"

"What?" Daisy asked automatically, which was really stupid, because they both knew what Jemma meant.

"Your death bed confession." Jemma unnecessarily reminded her, "You know, the really important thing you needed to tell me."

"Oh yeah, that..." Daisy said awkwardly, "Don't worry about that."

"Skye!" Jemma warned.

"What? The whole purpose of a death bed confession is you don't have to live with the consequences of telling secrets." Daisy pointed out.

"We are not out of the woods yet." Jemma reminded her friend firmly, "And now you realise you have to tell me, right?"

"I know." Daisy sighed, "Can we at least move further away from the water? I don't want to be eaten while trying to have a heart to heart."

"Fine." Jemma conceded, and then after they moved gently pushed, "So?"

"I'm, I'm just trying to find the right words." Daisy said softly, suddenly wishing they were closer to the water so she could be interrupted, "Do you know the best thing about SHIELD?"

"That we protect people?" Jemma frowned.

"You." Daisy corrected softly, "The best thing about SHIELD, is you. Since the beginning you've been there for me, and you were just so welcoming. It meant a lot. And you've done nothing but protect me, defend me, and just... helped me, since I joined. I've... I've never really had a close female friend before, at least like this... but, maybe it's just wishful thinking, but sometimes it feels like it could be more. And I know, I know we couldn't be more different, but I couldn't imagine life without you. And just because we're different, doesn't mean we don't understand each other. In fact sometimes it feels like we understand each other without speaking. I just, I just feel so connected to you Jemma. And you're so, so smart, and funny, and amazing, and I just... I just... I, I love you... I'm in love with you."

The entire time Daisy was rambling Jemma stared at her with a hard to read expression on her face which made Daisy increasingly nervous, and she always back down several times, but it felt like if she didn't get this out now she never would. So ignoring the voice in her head screaming at her to stop she just kept going until she finally said the words which really mattered, and then she just fell silent and stared at Jemma. God, that silence was deafening and terrifying, as there didn't seem to be a single decibel for miles, and the longer it lasted the more it felt like Daisy had miscalculated and Jemma would never forgive her for this. And why would she? A love confession to her female friend when they were stranded on another planet struggling to survive? What the hell was she thinking?

Just before Daisy could start apologising, and desperately trying to take it back, Jemma's face softened and she croaked, "Oh thank God."

With that Jemma grabbed hold of Daisy's face and pulled it forwards while pushing her own forwards, meaning their lips crashed into each other. Daisy was so shocked by this reaction that she initially didn't kiss back, but luckily after a few long seconds her body switched into autopilot even while her mind and soul were paralysed with joy. Because Jemma Simmons was kissing her! Kissing her! And after what was supposed to be a death bed confession of love. Meaning that it wasn't tragically one-sided and Jemma really did feel the same way. Right? It was hard to imagine any other reason for this kiss, although it was hard to think anything when her dream girl was kissing her.

After who knows how long Jemma broke the kiss, gently stroked Daisy's face and confessed, "I love you too. So, so much. Oh Daisy, it's what I wanted to tell you just before we got dragged to this awful place."

"Me too." Daisy beamed tearfully, Jemma returning that wide smile before they kissed again.

That kiss lasted even longer than the first, and was only broken with a gasp from Jemma after Daisy started getting a little handsy, "Here? Really?"

"Why not?" Daisy questioned, before reluctantly pointing out, "There's no guarantee were getting out of this, Jem. I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I can't. But even if we did have a way to get off of this rock or something, I still wouldn't want to wait another minute to do this. So please Jem, let me? I need you so bad."

Jemma gulped, before admitting, "I need you too, but... oh God, I don't know how. I've never, you know... with a girl."

"What? All that time in college collecting PHDs and the great Jemma Simmons never actually experimented in college?" Daisy couldn't resist teasing, before quickly adding, "Well that's okay, because I did. Well, I never actually went to college. Way too expensive, you know? But I screwed a lot of college girls, and I've pretty much been thinking about this since the beginning, so don't worry. I'll take care of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jemma nervously glanced round and opened her mouth to reiterate that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas, but before she could get a word out Daisy pressed her lips against hers and Jemma found herself once again melting into the kiss. She couldn't help it. She had just wanted that for so long she just couldn't resist. Jemma just hoped nothing would go wrong while they indulged in the needs of their bodies. Luckily Daisy's lips, and then her tongue, made it harder for Jemma to think about everything that could go wrong, or indeed anything at all, and she just became so lost in kissing her girl crush, who apparently wanted her just as badly, if not more.

That was proven not only with the words that Daisy just confessed, but with every little touch that she gave Jemma from that moment on, which was particularly overwhelming during the kiss. Although when Daisy broke it in favour of kissing Jemma's neck it was still pretty overwhelming to feel the former Skye sliding her hands all over her body, paying special attention to her boobs and bum. Then all of a sudden Daisy was pulling off her clothes, and while Jemma was initially hesitant to comply she soon relaxed and helped, placing her clothing strategically underneath her so she wasn't laying directly on the sand. The sand would still probably get everywhere, but that was a problem for later.

For now Jemma's main problem was crying out loudly as Daisy kissed her way down to her tits so she could take a nipple into her mouth. After sucking on that for a little bit she moved to the other breast, and then back and forth for quite a while, taking each nipple into her mouth in turn so she could lick and suck them. Meanwhile her hands dealt with whichever one wasn't receiving attention from her mouth, and cupping the other more firmly into her mouth, and occasionally reaching up to cover Jemma's mouth when she cried out particularly loudly. Which was good, because it was very, very hard not to frequently do that, especially as Jemma was anticipating what happened next.

It took longer than she was expecting, and would have liked, given where they were, and just how badly she now wanted this, but eventually Daisy started kissing her way down her stomach until she was in between Jemma's legs. Legs which quickly spread to give Daisy all the access she needed, and maybe a little more, and yet still Daisy teased her by not immediately licking her. Which was enough to get a whimper of frustration out of Jemma, and she looked down in annoyance at her friend who had the audacity to glare up at her. Then just as she opened her mouth to scold Daisy to hurry up Jemma found herself letting out the loudest cry so far as she finally got what she wanted, namely this wonderful girl's tongue touching her twat.

Daisy knew she should have probably covered Jemma's mouth when she did that, but selfishly she wanted to hear her crush crying out loudly for her. Also she just wanted to concentrate on savouring the act itself, and the taste of Jemma Simmons's pussy. She got to enjoy the latter pretty much the moment her tongue touched Jemma's cunt for the very first time, Daisy letting out a soft moan at the same time Jemma cried out loudly at the assault on her taste-buds. That moan was drowned out by Jemma's cry, which continued to be the case as Daisy slowly slid her tongue up Jemma's pussy lips, going from the bottom to the very top and then lingering at the cute little clit she found there.

She then repeated this process, albeit without touching Jemma's clit. Which in a way was difficult, because Jemma's cry got extra high-pitched when she touched her clit, but after waiting so long to do this the last thing Daisy wanted to do was rush it. Besides, more teasing would just make Jemma cum that much harder later. And Jemma certainly wasn't complaining. In fact she was doing the exact opposite, which probably wasn't a good thing given their surroundings, but Daisy just didn't have the heart to silence her as she adored each one of those cries, whimpers and moans of pure pleasure. Even when Jemma came to her senses and covered her mouth Daisy did her best to get more of those sounds out of the other girl. At least when she too came to her senses.

That took quite a long time because Daisy was just so overwhelmed by actually getting to do this to Jemma. To actually be able to go down on her best friend. Easily the best female friend she'd ever had. A girl she thought was 100% straight, although looking back that had more to do with truly believing Jemma was too good for her. Well, she was still too good for her, but Jemma actually felt the same way, which was literally mind blowing. As in Daisy literally thought she'd lost her mind when Jemma had kissed her, and ever since then she had been in such a state of overwhelming happiness really it was just her body going into business for itself, and she was just lucky Jemma seemed very happy about what she was doing.

Unless of course, it was all in her head. That this was just another one of her vivid dreams were Jemma returned her affections, and Daisy was moments away from waking up in her bed drenched with sweat and aching to cum. Or worse, waking up to find Jemma yelling at her for hitting on her at the worst possible time, and it was too late because she'd already decided to be with Fitz, and/or she never liked her in the first place. Or worse of all, she would wake up to find them both laying on the ground, still dying of dehydration and moments away from death, learning that she didn't even get to tell Jemma how she truly felt before the end. But no, Daisy was getting everything she'd ever wanted, and it was heaven.

Jemma was having a lot of the same thoughts, and just like Daisy they didn't really come until after she got use to the heaven which was her best female friend licking her pussy. She just couldn't believe this was happening, and was afraid that it wasn't, her mind coming up with millions of possibilities what could be alternatively happening her, most of them being horrific. Although she kind of liked the one where she was in heaven, because that meant that she would surely get to feel this ecstasy forever. Then again she wasn't sure how anyone could cope with having this forever, as she was aching for more within minutes, and she could only imagine what Daisy would be making her feel when she got it. Which of course made her wanted even more.

As much as Jemma almost immediately wanted to beg for more, at least when she was able to think coherently again, she ultimately concluded not too. After all, she had wanted this for so very long now, and she didn't want it to end so soon. Especially if they could have something real together. Then surely they would both want to be able to remember a long, drawn-out first time, in which both of them made love to the other. That would mean that Jemma would need to reciprocate, when she had very little idea how to do so. Which meant Jemma should be paying more attention to exactly what Daisy was doing to her. After all, it would be only fair. Also, Jemma really, really wanted to do it.

On occasion Jemma had fantasised what it would be like with a celebrity, or a pretty girl she had seen at work, and God, there were a lot of beautiful women in SHIELD. Women who were also terrifying, like Melinda May, Maria Hill and of course Natasha Romanoff, but that was just part of the appeal. The skilled older woman seducing her, having their way with her and then turning her into their little lesbian slut was very, very appealing. However Jemma would have never made the first move on them. Well, she had made the first move on Daisy, but she'd wanted to, and that was the difference. All those other women were just a fantasy, or a curiosity. Daisy was the one above all others she actually wanted.

The attraction had been instant, but it wasn't until she'd truly gotten to know the other girl that Jemma really started to want her badly. It was a cliché, but Jemma had fallen for the then Skye because of the person she was, not because of her gender. It just so happened that gender wasn't an issue for Jemma. No sleepless nights feeling guilty over her attraction because it wasn't the social norm, or for religious reasons, or anything like that. But she was the nerd girl, and Daisy was a bad girl who would surely never be interested in Jemma as anything other than a one time thing, or maybe not even that. And yet Jemma just couldn't let it go and had ended up pining for two long years.

Ironically her friend had been pining at the same time, and while initially when Daisy started eating her pussy Jemma wished that she'd had the nerve to actually say something a little sooner, maybe even ask the then Skye out on a date during her first week at SHIELD, deep down Jemma knew it was for the best that they'd waited this long. The location certainly wasn't ideal, but the amount of time they had waited made finally getting what they wanted that much sweeter. And Jemma could do this safe in the knowledge that this really meant something to Daisy. The same thing that it meant to her. That this wasn't just a casual hook up. It was love.

That feeling, as much as Daisy beginning to brush against her clit again with every swipe of her tongue, and even lingering on it, was enough to push Jemma into taking the hand away from her mouth and whimpering, "Please Daisy, mmmmm, ohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, fuck me! Fuck me! Oh God! Oh Daisy! Make me cum! Please? OH GOD!"

As soon as she let out a sound which seemed too loud Jemma quieted herself again and hoped Daisy would give her what she so desperately needed, but she didn't. No, in an incredibly frustrating move Daisy just continued her gentle pussy licking, driving Jemma crazy in a bad way this time. Didn't Daisy realise just how badly they were pushing their luck? What other predators might be out here? Or unforeseen variables caused by the sound of her voice? What did Daisy want her to do, risk their lives for an orgasm? Jemma couldn't. She wouldn't. Then Daisy took her clit into her mouth, and things just became too much for the poor scientist. So, as soon as she regained the ability to speak, Jemma took the hand away from her mouth again and gave Daisy what she seemingly wanted.

Namely Jemma begging shamelessly, "Ohhhhhhh please, please make me cum! Mmmmm, fuck me, please fuck me hard, oh God! Oh Daisy. Daisy! Please Daisy, I need it. I need to cum! Ooooooh fuck! I need it, please, ooooooh, please, mmmmm, fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Mmmmm, make me cum all over your beautiful face, ohhhhhh fuck, and in your mouth, ooooooh, your wonderful little mouth, oh Daisy! Daisy! DAISY! TONGUE FUCK ME DAISY, TONGUE FUCK ME HARD, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDDD DAISSSSSSYYYYYYY!"

Even though it was infuriating to have to raise her voice under the circumstances it was worth it for the incredible feeling of Daisy's tongue entering her cunt, and Jemma wasn't sure she could have taken such a thing without crying out loudly. She then continued to cry, gasp, whimper and even scream at an ever increasing volume as Daisy literally started to tongue fuck her, just like Jemma had begged her to do, resulting in the most powerful orgasm of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Daisy prove just how skilled she was at this by effortlessly making Jemma cum more than she ever thought possible. And harder.

Just before she lost the ability to think coherently Jemma wondered how she had lasted so long without cumming, concluding that Daisy must have been giving her just enough not to push her over the edge, proving just how skilled the other girl was at this. Then she wondered how on earth she'd ever denied herself this incredible pleasure, and then for a moment she worried about how she was possibly going to return the favour. Then her big noisy brain was turned off and she just became a happy little writhing mess, screaming Daisy's name over and over again regardless of who might hear. God, she hoped it was the right name.

Daisy had known that it would take Jemma some time to use to her new name, that it would take everyone some time, including her. Although was a little annoying when they had been wondering in the wilderness, but this more than made up for it as Jemma was screaming her new name, her true name, over and over again, and each time it sent a tingle of delight through her entire body. Especially as Jemma was abandoning her concerns about alerting someone else, or something else, to her position. And in that moment Daisy almost like the idea of someone or something finding her pleasuring this wonderful woman. Then again, she was so lost in this act she probably wouldn't notice, which would be very bad.

When she had initially started licking Jemma's pussy Daisy had tried to paid attention to her surroundings, but her best friend's pussy cream had just been so yummy and Jemma's cry so captivating that Daisy had been consumed by it. And the sounds of Jemma's screams and the taste of the other girl's cum was just too much. Daisy couldn't possibly focus on anything else, those things quickly consuming her. Especially the taste of Jemma's cum, which was somehow even better than she had thought it would be, even after finding out just how yummy her cunt was pre-orgasm. But the second Jemma's cum hit her taste-buds Daisy went berserk.

Wrapping her mouth tightly around Jemma's entrance Daisy did her best to swallow every drop of that precious liquid. The first time she tried she succeeded, but when it was all gone she rammed her tongue back inside her friend and fucked her to another orgasm, and that time she just couldn't pull out her tongue fast enough. And there was probably more of it. Which was definitely the case for the later climaxes. That and Jemma started frantically thrusting her cunt up into Daisy's face, which Daisy loved, but it made swallowing cum harder. Although at least any cum she didn't swallow ended up on her face, which was almost just as hot, especially as it meant she could maybe get it later.

Desperately wanting to give Jemma the full experience Daisy eventually removed her mouth from the other girl's pussy just to replace it with her fingers, first one and then two inside her friend while beginning to lick and suck at her clit. Clearly it became too much for poor Jemma, and she passed out soon after that. Which was extremely disappointing for Daisy, as there was so much she wanted to do. Or just continue tongue fucking her friend, that would be good too. But as she wasn't interested in fucking an unconscious body Daisy crawled upwards, gently taking Jemma into her arms and then just staring lovingly at the sleeping form of the woman she loved.

Then after a few long minutes Jemma stirred and mumbled, "Daisy?"

"Shhhh." Daisy soothed, rubbing Jemma's back, "You've had a long day."

"No." Jemma protested, forcing herself awake and then adding more boldly, "We've both had a long day, and you need a turn."

"No, I..." Daisy quickly trailed off as Jemma slid her hand down her stomach until it was just over her womanhood, causing her to moan softly in anticipation.

"What was that?" Jemma teased with a grin, before adding, "Of course, if you don't want too..."

"No! I do, I just... I just don't want you to exert yourself." Daisy panted as Jemma's hand moved lower.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Jemma teased as her hand finally made contact with Daisy's cunt, "But I've been dreaming about... doing bad girl shenanigans with you since the first day we met, and that's what I'm going to do, even it has to be in this horrible place."

Jemma then quickly kissed Daisy so she could somewhat soften the inevitable cry which escaped her friend's lips. She wasn't sure how successful she was in that, but Jemma was definitely successful in gaining enough strength to finish what she started, even if she was running on adrenaline rather than real strength. It felt like it would be enough though, just as long as she kept kissing Daisy. Although just to be on the safe side Jemma started out slow, both in the kiss and the way that she touched Daisy. God, she wished she had the strength to worship Daisy's body properly, and just as soon as she regained the strength, and the nerve, she would return the favour. She promised herself that. For now though, she just gently rubbed Daisy's cunt while gently kissing her.

Each stroke of her fingertips ended with a lingering touch to Daisy's clit, which seemed almost painfully engorged, and the other girl was just so intoxicatingly wet Jemma both wanted to continue doing this forever, and to give her new lover satisfaction right away. Ultimately it was the way Daisy was whimpering into her mouth which made up her mind, and Jemma pushed a finger into Daisy's pussy. She did it slowly and gently to try not to make her friend cum too soon, not out of cruelty, but because she wanted her eventual climax to be half as intense as the ones Daisy had just given her. However even just having Jemma inside her for the first time was enough to send Daisy over the edge at that point.

It was a feeling Jemma could definitely sympathise with, and she too found it overwhelming to be inside of Daisy, especially after it had just been vice versa, albeit arguably in the more intense way. Although as overwhelming as that was for Jemma being able to do it again and again was almost enough to make her cum. Which probably wasn't down to a skill on her part, but just how wind up Daisy was at this point, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Daisy came again, and again, and again from Jemma relentlessly fingering her, gently at first, but quickly picking up the speed to giving her everything she had. Which wasn't a lot, but it was enough.

Sadly Jemma Simmons was no superhero, and she was already running on fumes, meaning that ultimately she was forced to stop long before she wanted too, and much sooner than Daisy deserved. But instead of being upset about this Daisy gave her a happy smile, then firmly grabbed Jemma's hand so she could pull those fingers out of her own cunt and then bring them up to pushed them into her own mouth. Oh God, Daisy sucked her own cum and pussy cream from Jemma's fingers, which was enough to make the scientist whimper with delight. Then Daisy kissed her again gently, allowing Jemma a lingering taste, before this time insisting on the rest which both of them so thoroughly needed.


End file.
